Studying Dragons
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: After being paired together on an assignment, Draco realizes there's more to Luna than he had thought, though her queer ways continue to baffle him as much as ever before.


The sun hovered over the Black Lake, leaving a faint glow where its rays touched the water. It might have been pleasant, if not for the guilt that weighed heavily upon a certain Malfoy's mind.

The war was over, but his wounds were still too fresh. Although he no longer lived in constant fear, working for Dark Lord had left its mark on him.

Draco Malfoy's days and nights were spent alone, for now, few spoke to him. Returning to Hogwarts and facing the contempt of his peers had hurt; to protect himself, he had withdrawn. He had built walls of stone around himself, refusing to let anything or anyone in. Alone at the edge of the Black Lake, he leaned against a nearby tree, shutting his eyes against the light of the setting sun, trying in vain to push away the loneliness he rarely acknowledged.

The sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, leaving the surface of the lake as smooth as black glass. Then he heard gravel crunch as someone approached. He spun his wand in his hand and a ready curse on his lips.

But it was only Luna Lovegood. She stood there in the moonlight, her dirty-blonde hair piled into an untidy bun on her head, a thick book clutched to her chest.

"What're you doing here," Draco said flatly, stowing his wand after a half-second of hesitation.

"Reading about dragons," she replied serenely. She sat down smoothly beside him. "They are such fascinating creatures, after all."

Draco nodded before realizing what she had said. "Dragons? Here?"

"There's no better place," she said, sitting down and peering at him. "Haven't you been paying attention? Professor McGonagall said we would discuss dragons, and there's a big assignment coming up—"

"Haven't _you_ been paying attention?" Draco cut in. "I don't _go_ to class. Not when I can help it. Nobody wants a bloody Death Eater near them."

Luna frowned. "I don't believe you are,"

Draco turned to face her. His eyes narrowed. "I'm honored," he drawled. "_Loony Lovegood_ believes in me. Maybe you really _are _as insane as everyone thinks."

He saw her face fall, but he didn't let himself care. Instead, he got to his feet and stalked away.

**. . .**

Yet, the next day, he found himself in the Transfiguration classroom despite his desire to avoid his classmates. The room was bustling; students were hurriedly coming in, pulling out books, and the loud chatter in the room made Draco's ears hurt. He leaned back in his chair. They were waiting for Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly, a familiar mop of disheveled blonde hair passed him. He glanced at Luna as she quietly seated herself a few rows ahead of him. He felt a sudden urge to get up and talk to her, but he tamped that urge down and instead scowled down at his desk. Just because she'd shown him a touch of kindness didn't mean he suddenly wanted to be best friends with her. She'd been held captive in his basement, for crying out loud! There was no way she'd want to talk to him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a stern voice said. "Kindly sit up and rejoin the class."

Draco jerked up to find the Ravenclaw-Slytherin class staring at him, and McGonagall seeming rather put-out.

"Yes, Professor?"

"The class is dividing itself into project groups. Who is your partner?"

Draco looked around the room, but no one would meet his eyes; when he looked at them, they would look away, or stare at the floor, or just shake their head.

Suddenly, Luna stood up. "I'll partner with him, Professor."

McGonagall looked at her. "Are you certain, Miss Lovegood?"

"I am," Luna answered, skipping over to Draco's desk. "Hello, Draco."

Draco wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, he was glad to have a partner and to know that not everyone found him repulsive, but did it have to be this one? He still wasn't sure how to act around her. Should he apologize?

"Umm… Hi, Luna," he said. "Uh, what's our project?"

"Dragons," she replied with a wide smile. "We're going to study dragons. I already got McGonagall's approval, I hope you don't mind."

Draco paused, then shrugged. "I guess dragons sound okay."

"Great! Then we'll be meeting them in the library after class to start. I'm glad you're as interested in dragons as I am." With that, she skipped back to her seat, leaving Draco staring after her.

What had he gotten himself into… and _what _had just happened?

**. . .**

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to use _books _to study?" Draco droned, glancing back at Luna wearily. She didn't look back at him, being far too busy quietly writing on a notebook. "I don't see why so much exercise is needed for a simple essay."

One thing Draco didn't understand was that he _always_ has to be there when she was researching, that she insisted he help her, and often dragged him out to accompany her on those strange walks she took.

It was useless, really, he often told himself.

Luna tilted her head. She frowned. Then she scribbled something on her notebook. "They.. don't like.. Too much.. Exercise," she muttered.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows. "What was that?"

She only smiled. "Nothing." Luna tucked the notebook under her arm, and grabbing Draco's, added, "We should get back now. It's late."

Draco could only stare at her. "But-but we didn't even _study_!" He looked baffled.

Luna's eyes twinkled. "I didn't realize you cared about the assignment."

**. . .**

Working with her wasn't as hard as he'd feared. When she worked, she was quiet, much to his surprise. Yet, all in all, it wasn't bad. It was almost nice to spend time with someone who didn't gaze at him in not-so-silent condemnation.

However, when he heard from Blaise that Luna was being shunned in her own house for spending time around him, he told himself that some things were more important than himself, including Luna's happiness. She'd been a war hero after the Battle of Hogwarts, but apparently, that fame didn't last long when one associated with the likes of Draco Malfoy; that wasn't fair, but he wouldn't ruin the one time she'd been accepted among her classmates. Just because he couldn't have it didn't mean she couldn't. He was a better person than that.

Therefore, he made up his mind to drive her away.

One day, when they were planned to meet to research like usual, Draco showed up, but instead of sitting down, he slouched against the book stack and said, "Luna, we can't keep doing this."

She glanced at him. "Draco, I know my housemates don't like you, but that doesn't matter."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Look, you were held prisoner in my house. I'm sorry about that. I don't see how you can work with me. But I can't keep coming here. It's for your own good, Luna; it's just sometimes, you're too daft to see it."

And then he walked back to his dorms.

The next week was torturous. He hadn't realized how much studying with Luna had meant to him. Having one friendly have hadn't seemed like a lot, but it had really brightened his day. You never miss the sun until it starts to snow.

So after Blaise told him he looked like living shit and should get his act together, Draco gathered his resolve. He was going to apologize to Luna and help her with the project.

Draco slunk into the library and wandered through the stacks, looking for his dreamy friend, sure that he'd find her here, behind some book she held upside down.

Sure enough, he did. Draco nervously sat down next to her.

She smiled at him. "Dragons are such fascinating creatures. At least, I think they're fascinating. Do you think dragons are fascinating?"

"Not particularly, but did you know dragons can live to be centuries old, have magic-proof scales, can be found all over the world, and there's this strange one called the Ice-Eater which is found deep beneath Antarctica whose scales are forever frozen?"

Luna smiled again. "How interesting. It was nice to see you again, Draco. Dragons are such noble creatures. Did you know that some dragons turn into ferrets?" She gathered her books, but as she left, Draco could've sworn she winked at him.

* * *

_To clear up any confusion.. Draco means 'dragon.' ;) _


End file.
